


Don't chase me, I'll chase you

by homeiswheretheheartis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference 17/29, Anal Sex, Bad Boy Harry, Bottom Louis, Cara is Lindsay, Eleanor Calder & Louis Tomlinson Friendship, Eleanor is Daphne, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Gay Sex, Harry is Brian, High School Student Louis, Karen is Debbie, Liam is Michael, Louis is 17, Louis is Justin, M/M, NOT underage though, Niall is Ted, OT5 Friendship, Queer as Folk References, Rough Sex, Taylor is Melanie, Top Harry, Virgin Louis, Zayn is Emmet, almost, also understandable if you haven't watched it, at least at the very beginning, but it's a great series so I highly recommend it, but then it continues losely based on QaF, gay bars, gay clubs, graphic sex scenes, harry is 29, the first chaper is almost similar to the series, who doesn't love Debbie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-09-28 07:10:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10078973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homeiswheretheheartis/pseuds/homeiswheretheheartis
Summary: Louis Tomlinson is a 17 year old High School Student, impatient to lose his virginity. On a night out, he meets Harry Styles, a 29 year old music producer that spents most nights in a club, fucks men left and right and doesn't care about anything. At least not, until that persistent kid from a one-night-stand doesn't stop pestering him, and along the way somehow manages his way under Harry's skin.AU based on the series Queer as Folk.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone who read my last work and left comments or kudos! It really means a lot :)
> 
> This is my next project, it's going to be based on the series Queer as Folk (US), which I love way too much :D  
> The first chapter is really closely based on it, but from the second chapter on I will change some things up.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy it, feel free to leave kudos and comments!
> 
> Much love <3

If somebody told Louis that this was a dream, he would have believed it in a second. This street was everything he always imagined it to be. There were bars and clubs everywhere, from dodgy underground pubs with half-dead drunk bodies sprawled all over to invite-only-clubs where rich men and women entered dressed like they would go to a fancy ball but most likely traded these clothes for skin-tight leather the minute they were inside. But what got Louis the most excited and at the same time more than overwhelmed, was the openly displayed PDA everywhere around him. There were men kissing men, there were women kissing women, there were men kissing women (although this seemed to be a rarity) and there were trans people strolling around with no care in the world. They all seemed so free and full of joy like they had no care in the world. Like this street was their save heaven. Louis really hoped that he would be able to feel like this, too. He wanted to be able to not feel bad about looking at men anymore. Maybe this was just the place to be for him.

He strolled around the street for a few minutes, just taking everything in. He noticed guys looking at him, noticing him, but he paid them no real attention. He must have been something like fresh meat for them probably. Hell, he actually wouldn't have even been allowed to be there, given that he was only 17. But he didn't care. He was fed up with only having the internet to look at men to see what it would like to be with men. He wanted the real thing. He was determined to at least make out with a man that night, to finally see if it was as good as he made it out to be in his imagination. He had chosen the tightest shirt he could find in his wardrobe, to accentuate his narrow waist, and it also had a collar that was big enough to show off his collarbones. He had paired it with his tight black jeans that he had to squeeze himself into, but they were proudly putting his bum on display, so it was worth the effort. He looked hot if he could say so himself. Letting himself fall back against a lamppost, hands in his pockets, he started to supervise the area, hoping for someone to catch his interest.

He saw four men coming out of a club, all of them seemed to be in their mid-twenties and slightly drunk, but not overly so. They were walking towards a black Range Rover which was parked a few meters away. They all had dark hair, but every style was different. One of them had glasses that covered his blue eyes (at least Louis guessed they were blue as far as he could tell from his place a few meters away) and there was only a tiny bit of blonde staining the tips of his hair, probably growing it out, Louis thought. The guy seemed very cheery, bickering with the one next to him. And wow, yep, Louis was definitely gay. The second guy had the most beautiful face Louis had ever seen. His hair was darker than everyone else's, and his cheekbones seemed carved by god himself. His eyelashes were ridiculously long and framed his mesmerizing dark brown eyes perfectly. Louis wouldn't have been able to look away, if not for the third and fourth guy bickering loudly. The one with the shorter hair was a little bulkier than all of them but had the most ridiculous puppy dog eyes Louis had ever seen. He looked almost lovingly at the last guy while he talked to him. And yeah, Louis could understand why. He didn't think it would have been possible, but no matter how beautiful second guy was, the last one definitely topped that. He was on a whole new level of beautiful, at least in Louis' eyes.

Louis couldn't help but be enamored by that tall, heavenly figure. The first thing he noticed were the dark, unruly curls that sat on top of the guy's head. They came down to his shoulders and looked absolutely sinful done up in some sort of quiff. Even though it was dark outside, his big eyes shone in the brightest green Louis had ever seen. There were crinkles beside his eyes from laughing at something the puppy dog eyed guy had said. And god, he had dimples. Louis was done for. He was admiring the curve of the guy's plump lips, framed by some light stubble when he noticed that his head was turned Louis' way. He looked up and almost did a double take when he saw the guy looking at him. His heart started to beat faster and he didn't know what to do. As much as he wanted this, it was still new territory for him. He channeled all his courage and returned the look the curly-haired one was giving him. He felt intimidated by the way the older guy looked him up and down before starting to walk towards Louis. And wait - what? Oh god, he was coming here. Louis hadn't thought that far. He didn't know that his heart could beat any faster, but apparently, it did. Deciding to just stay where he was, he used the few seconds to take in everything he could see. The guy was tall, but not overly so, about half a foot taller than Louis, he guessed. He let his gaze trail from the guy's face downwards and almost let out a gasp. The guy's shirt was completely see-through. There were a few roses embroidered on it, but otherwise, it was black sheer so that Louis was able to see all of the tattoos that covered the guy's upper body. There were two birds on his chest, a butterfly on his stomach (which - what the hell?!) and some kind of fern leaves on each of his hip bones, sitting directly over the waistband of his black jeans, that seemed to be even tighter than Louis'. Okay, that guy definitely would be the death of him. Louis let his gaze wander all the way down towards the guy's black leather Chelsea boots, when he realized, that they only were about two foot away from him. His gaze snapped back up immediately and he was met with that beautiful face directly in front of him. He already felt his knees weaken and the guy hadn't even said anything to him yet. Which was apparently about to change, because Louis saw him breathing in and opening his mouth.

"Hey." Was all he said. But it was enough to make Louis' stomach fill with anticipation because that guy had the hottest voice Louis ever heard. It was deep and filthy and he only said one word.

"H-hi." Louis managed to stutter. He knew that he would make a fool out of himself, it really was inevitable.

The guy didn't say anything for a while, only studied Louis' face. Louis had to fight trying to turn his head away because he felt so naked under his stare. But he somehow managed to hold his head up.

"What are you doing here all alone?" Curly guy asked.

"Oh, you know. Just chilling. Strolling through the clubs and such." Louis tried to seem cool and nonchalant.

"Are you now? And where are you headed?" He asked with a smirk on his lips.

"Oh, nothing special," Louis answered.

"I can change that."

Louis felt his heart dropping into his gut. This was it. This was his chance. Before he even had time to think about going home with a complete stranger, his mouth already had an answer.

"Alright." He felt himself say. Oh god.

"Good. I'm Harry. Let's go." Curly guy - Harry - said and nodded his head towards the car where the three other guys were standing, looking at the both of them in a scrutinizing way. Right, Louis almost forgot about them.

"L-Louis." He introduced himself, following Harry.

Harry opened the passenger door for him and then walked around to get into the driver side himself. Louis was just able to hear one of Harry's friends ask "What about us?" but then Harry had already closed his door and started to drive away.

"You could drive them home, I wouldn't mind." Louis tried carefully, not wanting to overstep.

"As if," Harry snorted, "They're big boys, they can get home themselves, they're not my responsibility." That seemed to be the end of that topic then.

Thankfully the drive was relatively short, so it wasn't awkward not making any small-talk. Harry parked his car in a garage that belonged to some fancy-ass building. Louis wondered how much money he made, not for the first time that evening. They got into the lift which started after Harry held a chip under some kind of scanner. That's when Louis noticed the highest number of the buttons lighting up - and shit - that meant penthouse for sure. What had he gotten himself into?

The moment he stepped into the door, Louis was in awe. Harry's apartment was gorgeous. It was spacious, of course, but it also was arranged astonishingly tasteful, considering it belonged to a man who seemed to be living there alone. Louis didn't know where to look, so he decided to start on his left side. There was a big, open and noble kitchen, equipped with everything a cook could ever hope for, followed by a big glass dining table with classy black leather chairs around it. Directly in front of him was an open staircase which leads to a gallery kind of room. Half under the staircase, in front of a large floor-to-ceiling window front, was a beautiful black grand piano, so shiny that Louis thought it had to be freshly polished. Taking a few steps into the room, Louis saw the mesmerizing view that seemed to overlook half London. He was sure his jaw stood wide open, but he couldn't help himself. This apartment could be straight out of his own dreams. On his right side, there was a sofa that just begged to be used and looked incredibly comfortable.

"Oh my god, Harry." Louis just had to say something. "This is beautiful! It's so open and tasteful and - I don't even -" When he turned around, his breath got caught in his throat and he had to swallow hard that he didn't choke in front of Harry.

Harry.

While Louis was admiring the apartment, he apparently had forgotten all about Harry, so he was massively caught off guard when he found himself so close and face to face with god himself.

"Thank you." Was all Harry said while blatantly eyeing Louis up and down. He took a step away from him and Louis immediately felt a shiver run down his back from missing Harry's body heat. But he was hot in no time again, seeing Harry seductively opening the buttons of his sheer shirt and letting it fall over his shoulders, revealing more of his tattoos. Louis' mouth watered. He considered pinching himself, just in case this was all a dream. He saw Harry reaching for a water bottle and was just asking himself what for, when Harry suddenly poured it over his head so that his hair, face and upper body were wet. And this. Just. Louis had never seen anything hotter. Harry just looked at him, still eyeing him up. Louis had to say something.

"I like your kitchen." Well, maybe not that.

Harry didn't react, instead, he brought his hands towards his waistband and opened the button, then pulling down the zip in an agonizingly slow way. Or at least Louis felt as if it took hours, so he decided to talk again.

"Do you play the piano?" Why was he talking about that, god. He really needed to get himself together. Harry still didn't pay his words any attention while continuing to undress. Louis eyes almost bulged out of his head when he saw that Harry didn't wear any underwear, so with his jeans gone he was standing completely naked in front of Louis. Christ.

"Well, are you coming or going?" Harry asked while presenting himself to Louis with his arms outstretched to each side. "Or are you coming and then going? Or coming and staying?"

And ok. This was it.

Heart beating excitedly in his chest and dick already straining his tight jeans, he slowly walked the few steps towards Harry while stripping his own shirt off, not losing their eye contact. He could see Harry looking at his tattoos before he reached out and touched them lightly, sending a shiver up and down Louis' whole body. Harry pulled Louis close and nuzzled into his neck, breathing hotly and kissing up to his jawline.

Louis didn't know who went for it first, but suddenly they were kissing. He felt Harry's lips hot and wet on his, starting softly but easily picking up speed once they found their rhythm. Louis brought his hands up to touch Harry in any way he could, moaning when he felt Harry's tongue invading his mouth. Harry's hands wandered down Louis' stomach, unbuttoning his jeans and hurriedly sliding them off. When Louis was only in his underwear, Harry brought his hands up again, roaming all over Louis' body. When Harry suddenly pulled his hair, Louis' let out a loud moan and felt his dick twitching against Harry's thigh.

"Please," Louis begged. What for, he didn't really know.

Harry seemed to understand in some way because he tugged Louis with him up the stairs, and threw him onto a bed that seemed to be even bigger than a king-size. But he didn't have time to think about it too much before Harry was straddling his thighs and starting to stroke his cock, which made Louis almost come on the spot since he had not been expecting it at all.

"Oooh god." Louis tried to relax, but Harry was just too damn good at that. Not to mention that this was the first handjob Louis' ever received.

"Don't come yet." Harry just said, his hand never slowing down.

Louis had to let out a breathy laugh at that.

"I'll try."

He really did. But he was a teenage boy, after all, so he couldn't really be blamed for not having that much of a stamina for the first time.

"Stop." Louis grabbed Harry's hand to keep him from going because he was really damn close. He had to breathe deeply a few times to get himself off the edge before he relaxed a bit and settled against the sheets again. He looked sheepishly up at Harry, who just had a smirk on his lips. That fucker knew exactly what he was doing to him.

Just as Harry was about to say something, his phone interrupted him. He sighed, but reached for it, accepting the call. Wait - what?

 _"Yeah?"_ And then Harry's hand was back on Louis' dick.

He tried thinking of old, fat men, but he still was getting closer and closer to the edge. Harry was still on the phone.

 _"What?"_ Louis saw Harry's eyes grow wide. _"When?"_ He tried warning Harry without actually saying something and giving his presence away to whoever was on the phone right now, but Harry ignored him. _"Are you kidding me?"_ He said into the phone, while Louis couldn't help but let out small moans because it felt really fucking good. _"No, of course, you're not kidding me. When did it happen?"_ Okay, now Harry really needed to stop. _"Why didn't you call me?"_ He didn't stop. Louis was going to die. He was going to come any second now. _"Well, of course, I was out."_ Louis grabbed Harry's arm to try and get his attention, but it seemed as if he was totally focused on that phone call for whatever reason. _"I can't believe it."_ Louis came. He let out a loud moan and spurted all over his stomach and Harry's hand. Shit.

"Shit. Jesus Christ, I told you not to!" It seemed as if Louis' at least got Harry's attention again. He still felt the aftershocks of his orgasm flooding through his body.

"I'm sorry, I tried." He apologized.

"All over my new duvet." Harry complained, "Thank you very much", he looked at Louis, sarcasm clear in his voice. Louis tried to talk himself out of it with lame jokes, but Harry already was immersed in the phone call again.

 _"Just some kid."_ He said, then looking at Louis. "What's your name again?" Ouch, that hurt. "Louis", he said. _"Louis,"_ Harry repeated into the phone, _"I'll be right there."_

With that Harry sent him another unimpressed look and got up, rushing to put his clothes back on. Louis didn't know what the hell was going on.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Everything." Harry answered sarcastically, "Come on, you need to leave." He told Louis while throwing his clothes at him, signing for him to get dressed as well. And no, going home was not an option.

"I can't go home, my parents think I'm staying with a friend." Louis explained while following him down the stairs. That made Harry stop in his movements for a second and he raised his eyebrows.

"You live with your parents?" He asked incredulously while putting on the white t-shirt he had with him.

"Well, I'm still in school. I- I mean college." Whooops. He hadn't meant for that to slip out.

Harry turned around again, he didn't let him get away that easily. "What year are you in?"

"Junior." Wait - that wasn't much older either. "Sophomore - between my Junior and Sophomore." He just hoped that Harry would stop asking questions.

"How old are you?", Harry wanted to know. Well so much about that.

"Twenty-one." That was a great age to go home with a stranger and have meaningless sex, right? But Harry just continued dressing himself and looked at him again.

"What year were you born?" Shit. Think fast, Tomlinson. 2016 minus 21...

"1995." That was right, wasn't it?

"Bullshit. You had to think before you answered that." Damn it, Harry had caught him out. "How old are you really?" And no, he couldn't really say his real age, Harry would surely freak out.

So he settled on "twenty", sitting down on the sofa to pull on his shirt.

But Harry just looked at him unbelievingly, raising one eyebrow. Shit. Louis really had to work on his lying.

"Nineteen." He had nothing to lose anymore, so he at least tried. But Harry just sent him another look.

"Eighteen." He stuttered. Harry wasn't having it.

"Well, what is this? A countdown?" He was getting annoyed, Louis could tell.

"Seventeen." He admitted, bowing his head and letting his gaze fall onto his lap.

Harry let out an irritated sigh. "What is with kids today?"

Louis tried to not let the 'kid' get to him for the second time that night, somehow it didn't sit right with him when Harry called him that. So he tried to play it cool.

"Just want to get laid, like everyone else." He answered, trying to look seductively while trying to squeeze himself back into his own jeans.

"Have you ever _been_ with anyone before?" Harry asked while he stuffed his feet into his black boots.

"Sure." _Nope_. Harry smirked.

"Well, not exactly." If they were going for the truth, he could as well throw it all out there. "This is sort of my first." Now he sounded pathetic.

"I figured," Harry said softly, nodding to himself. "Kind of young, aren't you?", he asked.

Louis didn't know what to answer. He averted his gaze and turned a bit away from Harry.

"Well, I was fifteen _my_ first time." Harry blurted out.

"That's really young." Louis was astounded.

"Yeah, it was nothing special, though. Nothing to talk about. Come on, we need to leave." Harry was already on the way to the door, answering his phone. Louis wasn't able to hear what he was saying and it was a short call, so when he was finally fully dressed and ready to leave, Harry had already ended the call.

 

~~~~~

 

Twenty minutes later, they were in front of the hospital. On the way there, Harry picked up one of the guys Louis had seen him with in front of the club. The guy - Liam - wasn't impressed with Louis being here as well at first, but introduced himself anyway. He seemed like a really nice guy and Louis was glad.

He still didn't know what was up because neither Harry or Liam had said a word during the drive, but Louis decided not to ask anymore and just follow them. The three of them were almost running through the hospital corridors when Louis noticed that they were in the pediatric wing. Before he could think about what that meant, Harry and Liam stopped in front of a door, Liam pushing it open and then the three of them entered the room, Louis trailing lightly behind. He caught a quick glimpse of two women sitting on the bed, who were looking up when they heard them entering and grinned widely at Harry. Speaking of which, Harry suddenly stopped so abruptly that Louis almost ran into his back.

"Oh my god." He breathed, clearly overwhelmed with something Louis couldn't see because his sight was blocked by Harry.

"Harry!" One of them exclaimed, "Say hello to your son."

_WHAT?_

Harry slowly made his way over to the bed after Liam encouragingly pushed him, and Louis finally was able to see everything. One of the women was thin and tall and had a blonde bob with a fringe, piercing blue eyes and red lips, and she had her arm around a shorter blonde woman with matching blue eyes, prominent brows and a sharp facial structure was holding a tiny baby in her arms. Harry's son apparently. Louis did not expect that. Like, not at all.

"Can I?" Harry asked, standing slightly anxious beside the bed.

The shorter woman handed him the baby carefully, trusting him completely. Her girlfriend or wife or whatever she was, seemed a bit wary of Harry but didn't say anything. Harry cradled the little bundle into his arms, stroking over his son's face gently.

"He's beautiful." He said lovingly and Louis was hopelessly entranced. Harry holding a baby and being so gentle was a totally different side to the one Louis had experienced since he met him.

"We were just discussing his name..." The smaller woman, who seemed to be the mother said, "Taylor wants to name him Robert after her grandfather, but I really like Logan." She made it perfectly clear which name she wanted him to choose, grinning slightly.

"What do you think?"

Louis needed a second to realize that Harry had addressed him.

"I- um. I think Robert is a little too old-fashioned, but I guess Logan is a great name." He said, nodding to the smaller woman.

"Oh, thank you very much," The taller woman - Taylor - snorted, "Who the hell are you?", she asked him, regarding him with suspicion.

"His name is L... L-" Harry tried but didn't seem to remember Louis' name.

"Louis." Liam spoke up to cut the silence, throwing a blank look at Harry.

"You were on the phone when he shot his load all over me." Did Harry really just say that? According to the winces and groans coming from everyone, he did. Louis closed his eyes and just wanted to disappear into the ground.

"Ugh, Harry. There is a baby in the room." The mother said.

"Can't help it," Harry grinned, "He's only seventeen."

"So you and Cara both had an infant tonight." Taylor deadpanned and even Louis had to chuckle at that.

"Yeah, but mine doesn't suck on my tits." Harry said, "Unless I want him to." He sent Louis a grin and a small wink and then turning back to his son.

"Logan. It's a good name. I like it." He held Logan in front of him, looking at him.

"Come on buddy, give daddy a smile."

Of course, a newborn child wouldn't even be able to smile, but it didn't matter. That was a very cute moment, Louis thought. Apparently, Liam thought so as well, as he was holding out his phone and snapping a few pictures of the new dad and his son. Harry sent him a big grin as he realized it and then he gave Logan back to Cara since he began squirming and whining.

Louis decided to step out of the room and let the new 'family' have a few moments.

 

~~~~~

 

Half an hour later, Liam was getting in the driver's seat of Harry's Range Rover, but instead of sitting on the passenger's site, Harry joined Louis at the back. He seemed a bit off ever since they left the hospital, but Louis couldn't figure out what it was. But with Harry nuzzling his face into Louis' neck and planting little kisses all over it, he didn't really care. Harry almost seemed drunk, but that wasn't really possible, they have been at the hospital for almost an hour and Harry was almost sober when they arrived. Liam eyed them, scrutinizing them through the rear mirror.

"Harry, what did you take?" He suddenly asked. Huh? What did he mean? Louis looked at Harry beside him questioningly.

"A, B, C, D, E, E, EEEE..." Was the only thing Harry answered, singing in the tune of the song and grinning dazedly.

Liam then only sighed, turning his gaze back to the road. Hell, no. Louis hoped that didn't mean what he thought it did, but it would definitely explain Harry's behavior. And then Louis remembered Harry talking to someone in the hospital and the two of them disappearing for a few minutes. Did that guy give him Ecstasy? Louis didn't really know what to think of that, but Harry was half splayed over his lap, palming Louis' cock and whispering into his ear, so he wasn't really able to think straight in the first place.

"I'm gonna fuck you," Harry said, biting Louis' ear, "I'm gonna fuck you all night."

Shit. Louis was rock hard in no time and could only moan into Harry's mouth when he started opening Louis' trousers. He was only briefly glancing at Liam, but then Harry's mouth was on his cock and he had to close his eyes, forgetting everything around them. Liam, however, did not seem to be okay with that, as he jerked the car around so abruptly, that Harry almost choked on Louis' cock. Louis didn't think about how hot that was.

"Shit!" Harry exclaimed, looking angrily at Liam, but Liam only grinned triumphantly.

"Sorry, didn't want to hit that manhole cover."

"Fuck you," Harry said, but he wasn't really angry, Louis could tell.

"Okay, boy wonder," Liam said, addressing Louis, "I'm driving you home. Where do I turn?"

But before Louis could answer that he couldn't go home, Harry beat him to it.

"He's going with me."

"Oh, hell no." Liam argued, but Harry was already turning to Louis again, paying him no mind.

"I got a question for you. Multiple choice." He asked, lips almost touching Louis', grabbing onto his shirt. "Do you want to come home with me? A - yes." Louis grinned, knowing where this was going. "B - yes," Harry said, mouthing at Louis' chin, "Or C - yes." Louis was so gone for him.

"Well, what do you say?" Harry asked again.

"None of the above," Liam tried again, "He's going home." And no, Louis wasn't having it.

"I'm going with him." He stated confidently. Liam shot them a look again but seemed to resign.

"Good boy." Harry said and then grabbed Louis' chin and met his lips in a passionate kiss. Louis let himself fall into it, giving himself to Harry completely, briefly thinking about how those two words out of Harry's mouth had the power to make him hot all over.

 

~~~~~

 

An hour later, they were on Harry's bed, Louis laying on his back and Harry in between his parted legs. Harry had just spent about ten minutes opening Louis up with his fingers, and even though Louis already tried that at home a few times, Harry's fingers felt so much better inside of him, stroking his walls and hitting all the right places. Louis had been distracted with Harry's fingers in his bum, but now that they were ready to go further, he was getting nervous again.

"Put your legs over my shoulders," Harry instructed, and Louis did as told, hesitating only a bit. He suddenly felt very naked under Harry's gaze.

"Yeah, like that," Harry said while he reached for a condom from his bowl on the bedside table, and no, Louis wasn't going to think about why Harry had a bowl of condoms right there.

Harry opened the condom with his teeth, spitting out the part he had in his mouth. God, that man really knew how hot he was. He handed the condom to Louis.

"Put it on me." And who was Louis to deny him? He carefully rolled it down Harry's big cock, applying some lube and then stroking him a few times, pleased when Harry let out a low moan. Louis just hoped that Harry would somehow fit inside of him without it hurting too much. He looked up at Harry for a moment.

"Just... Go slow, okay?" He pleaded.

Harry didn't say anything, just looked into Louis' eyes and positioned himself so that the head of his cock was perfectly aligned with Louis' hole. And then he pushed in. All at once. He didn't go too fast, but it was still a lot to take in one go.

"Aaaah!" Louis exclaimed, moaning and squeezing his eyes shut. His head fell back against the bed and he grabbed the covers in his fists, squeezing tightly to relieve some of the pain. He had to breathe deeply and force himself to relax, but somehow he managed.

"Jesus. Okay, you can move." He exhaled when he deemed himself ready, but he also got the impression that Harry wouldn't have waited much longer anyway.

Harry started thrusting slowly, grabbing Louis' thighs to have some kind of leverage. Louis couldn't help but tense a bit at the unfamiliar movement inside of him.

"Relax," Harry said, thrusts getting a bit deeper and faster, "I want you to always remember this." He said, voice impossibly deep and raspy, "So that whoever you're with, I'll always be there." And with that, Louis let himself go. Harry felt him relaxing around him and immediately started giving it to him wholeheartedly. He leaned down, pinning Louis' thighs towards his chest and kissed him hotly, while pounding into him with fast, steady thrusts, turning Louis into a flushed and moaning mess. Louis felt as if he was splitting in half with every thrust, but at the same time, he never felt better. Until Harry hit his prostate.

"Fuuuck! Right there. Do that again... Please!" Louis begged, already addicted to that feeling.

Harry grunted, righting himself up and grabbed Louis' ankles in his hands, pulling his legs higher, so that Louis' bum was off the mattress, all while still fucking into him. With that new angle, he was hitting Louis' prostate with every thrust, and Louis was done for. He could only moan at every spark Harry sent through his body, while simultaneously trying not to pass out from pleasure.

"Shit, you're so tight." Harry moaned, pushing even deeper into Louis.

"I'm gonna come. Oh god. Please don't stop." Louis moaned as he felt himself dangerously close to the edge for the second time that night. Harry didn't stop. He continued to pound into him relentlessly, moaning loud and filthy. The moment Louis looked into Harry's eyes, which were dazed over with lust, the pleasure in his groin snapped and he came, untouched, shooting all over his stomach and chest.

"Ooh, yes. Fuuuuck."

He felt foggy and a little woozy, but he still felt Harry pulling out and saw him getting rid of the condom, stroking himself furiously.

"Shiiit." Harry then moaned loudly, shooting his load onto Louis' stomach, where it mixed with Louis' own, before collapsing beside him. Louis was still dazed from his orgasm, so he just laid there for a few minutes, thinking about what just happened. He lost his virginity. To Harry, who was only a beautiful stranger a few hours ago, but now is a rich, kinda fucked-up but still beautiful man, who is also apparently a dad. What a night. He turned around to look at Harry, only to realize that the man was already asleep. Alright then, Louis could use some of that as well. He dragged the covers over himself and was asleep within minutes, a small grin never leaving his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo, here is the second chapter :)
> 
> I hope you guys like it!
> 
> Much love <3

Harry woke up feeling like hell. His head pounded, his stomach was not far away from emptying itself and his muscles were sore all over. What the hell happened last night? And what the hell was that noise? Trying to get his brain to work, he realized that it was his phone. When he rolled on his side to try to reach the bedside table, he rolled directly onto something in his way. Someone. What the hell? He quickly silenced his phone and then looked at the boy beside him, who sent him a smile that was way too joyful for Harry's current mood.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He asked him, quickly studying his facial features, some memories slowly popping back up. He remembered taking him home. And oh, he did take his virginity. Well, that was always fun.

"I- uh. You told me I could stay?" The boy mumbled, looking slightly uncomfortable.

"Right. Your parents think you're at a friend's." Harry remembered, letting himself fall back against the mattress for a moment. His head was still pounding like crazy. After a few seconds, he propped himself up on his elbows, getting ready to stand up. But that's when he had the chance to take in his surroundings and almost had a heart attack. His bedroom was a mess, furniture broken or upside down, dirty soil spread on the floor from tipped over flower pots and his mirror had a large crack. Christ.

"You tried to do handstands and cartwheels." The boy spoke next to him without Harry asking anything.

"What?"

"You look like you don't remember what happened last night." The boy grinned. Asshole.

"I remember everything. Thank you very much." Harry said sarcastically. It was a blatant lie, but the kid was getting on his nerves and had he mentioned his head hurt? But there was one thing he would like to know.

"What's your name again?" Harry asked.

"Louis." Harry saw the little bit of hurt flashing through his eyes but didn't care. He was not here to remember any names.

"Can I take a shower?" Louis asked him with wide blue eyes. And who could withstand these, really?

"Yeah. But hurry up, we need to go, I'm driving you home." Harry ordered.

"Umm," Louis mumbled.

"What?" Harry was really struggling not to be rude.

"Liam has your car." He admitted.

Shit.

"Why the fuck does he have my car?" Harry wondered out loud.

"Because you took something and he didn't want to let you drive? And also because we were busy with other things." Louis said, adding a wink. Ughh, stupid kid. Harry only rolled his eyes and signed for Louis to go take a shower.

Harry then remembered his phone waking him up, so he grabbed it again to check who it was. But instead, he saw three missed calls from Cara and four from Taylor, along with a voice message.

_"Harryyy, where the hell are you? We're at the hospital and Cara keeps asking for you, it started two hours ago and they are beginning to induce labor now, so stop fucking around and get your fucking ass down here!"_

Shit.

"Fuck."

_Oh god._

That was the missing piece of his memories. How could he forget? He was a father now. He had a son, a tiny, real baby. Cara and he had made a baby.

Harry was just about to fall back onto the bed when he saw the time on his phone. _Fuck_. He had to hurry if he wanted to be on time for work. He quickly texted Liam to pick them up and then made his way towards the bathroom, where he heard Louis singing some shitty pop song that was all over the charts and had given Harry a headache not only once.

Deciding to save time, he undressed and got into the shower, which went unnoticed by Louis who was stupidly dancing and singing around. Embarrassing. But also kind of cute, Harry thought, ogling Louis' bum that was shaking left and right. He then decided to make his presence known, wrapping himself around Louis from behind, one hand grabbing his waist, the other squeezing over his mouth, effectively shutting him up. He felt Louis startle at first, but as he realized that it was Harry, he instantly went limp against him. Hmm. Harry liked his men pliant.

"Please don't ever try out for X Factor or something like that. They would put your audition in the outtakes to let everyone laugh at you dancing like that." Harry said into his ear, even if he found that Louis was a fairly good singer, but Louis didn't have to know that.

"Oi, rude... Singing was always my plan for when school doesn't work out!", Louis pouted. Harry should have known it. He didn't say anything in return, but instead grabbed the shampoo and put a small amount into his hands.

"Stay still." He told Louis and then started to massage it into the younger boy's hair. Louis hummed in pleasure and let himself lay back against Harry's shoulder, enjoying the touch of Harry's fingers in his hair.

"Why didn't you tell me I had a son?" Harry tried to make conversation.

"I thought you remembered everything?" Louis grinned, turning around to look at Harry. Harry only raised an eyebrow at him.

"Did you fuck her?" Louis asked.

"What? Who?" Harry asked, honestly not getting it for a moment.

"Cara," Louis said while grabbing some shower gel and starting to rub it all over Harry's body.

"Do I look like I fuck women?" Harry scoffed sarcastically, appalled even by the thought of it.

"I don't know. But then how -" Louis trailed off, but Harry got the question.

"I jerked off into a cup and they squirted it into her or something like that. Does it matter?" He didn't want to talk about it anymore. 

"Alright, fine." Louis gave in and instead focused on Harry's nipples, licking over them and pinching them between his thumb and forefinger. Harry had to do something before he gave himself away by moaning or something like that, so he grabbed Louis at the waist and turned him around quickly, shoving him against the tiles. He rubbed his cock into Louis' crack, kissing and biting his neck while grabbing his hands and pinning them over Louis' head, keeping them there with one hand. He brought his other hand down to Louis' ass, slapping his cheek lightly before tracing his rim with his finger.

"You up for another round?" He breathed into Louis' ear, already reaching for the lube that he always kept in his shower. It was only practical, really.

"God, yes", Louis moaned, grinding his ass back onto Harry's cock that was almost completely hard already.

Harry nudged Louis' legs apart by wiggling one of his thighs in between and brought one lubed up finger to his hole.

"Harry, please. I'm still open enough. Please just get in me." Louis begged, trying to wiggle his wrists free from Harry's hold. Harry just squeezed them tighter against the wall, not letting up.

"Stay still or I won't fuck you at all. Hands stay up there, you heard me?" He told him, briefly checking if Louis really was as open as he claimed. While he may be an asshole sometimes and also kind of a slut, he still didn't want to hurt someone while fucking them.

"Yes. I will stay still. Please fuck me." Louis whined, his cheeks already flushed. After Harry checked that indeed he was still plenty open, he quickly grabbed a condom and then lubed up his covered cock and positioned it perfectly at Louis' rim.

"You want it? Say it." Harry didn't know what got into him, normally he wasn't that much of a tease, but with Louis, he just couldn't help himself, really.

"Yeees, I want it, Harry! Pleaase, just fu- Aaaaaah!" Louis got interrupted by his own moan as Harry decided to shut him up in the most effective way, pushing into him with one strong thrust.

"God, so open but still so tight. Can't believe how tight you are. So good." Harry babbled, starting to thrust in and out of Louis, his fingertips leaving bruises all over Louis' hips from his tight hold. Louis just took it so well.

"God, Harry! Uuuhhrrggg, yes." Louis choked out, cheek pressed against the tiles and Harry noticed that he had difficulties holding himself upright on his own legs, which were shivering quite a lot. He decided to take pity on him after a few minutes and pulled out, turning him around before he could protest any further and lifted him under his bum, back against the wall. He carefully positioned Louis' hole directly over his cock and then let him sink down again.

"Fuuuck." Louis wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and his legs around Harry's waist, holding onto him tightly, while Harry was supporting him by holding one of his firm ass cheeks in every hand and was fucking up into him at a merciless pace. Louis squeezed around him every few thrusts and Harry could already feel himself getting close. God, that kid would be the death of him. At least Louis seemed to be not far off the edge as well.

"Harry! Can I touch, please? I'm so close," Louis asked, and that was one of the hottest things Harry ever heard. He would have loved to bring Louis over the edge himself but his hands were kind of occupied at the moment.

"Yes, you can. Come for me." That was all Louis needed, before he brought one of his hands down to his dick, stroking himself furiously, while the other clutched tightly around Harry's neck, holding onto him. Harry started slamming into Louis then, chasing his own release while also trying to hit Louis' spot as best as he could. He couldn't hold himself back anymore and surged forward to catch Louis' sinful lips in a hot, messy kiss, tongues tangling and then not long after, Louis let out a loud moan, screaming Harry's name and came all over his own hand.

"Shiit. Yees, Louis, keep squeezing around me," Harry pleaded frantically, and Louis did as told, Harry's vision almost whiting out, "Fuck, yes, like that. God, yes. Fuuuuuuuuck!" Harry shouted and bit into Louis' shoulder as he came into the condom, eliciting another moan out of Louis. Harry's knees buckled dangerously, but somehow he managed to hold himself and Louis upright. Christ. That orgasm was definitely among his top five ones. Maybe because he was completely sober for once.

After he caught his breath, he slowly released his hold on Louis, placing him on his own feet again. Louis seemed to be affected just as much, so Harry pulled Louis and himself under the water again, cleaning both of them up as fast and effective as he could. When he was done, they got out of the shower, quickly drying themselves up and then they walked back into the bedroom to get dressed.

Neither of them said a word, both still partly in the afterglow of their morning sex and maybe also just not knowing what to say in this kind of situation, considering Harry normally didn't do the whole 'morning after' thing and Louis being completely new to all of this. When Louis pulled his tight boxers over his bum, Harry couldn't help himself and got into Louis' space again, pulling him against his chest and reaching around to grope at his bum with both of his hands. Louis groaned and brought his hands up around Harry's neck, surging up to kiss him again. And okay, Harry was on board with that, kissing him back, licking into his mouth. They were just getting worked up again, as they heard a cough from the door.

"When you said I should come get you, I assumed you would at least be ready when I arrive," Liam complained as soon as Harry and Louis turned around. Harry rolled his eyes at him and then reluctantly separated himself from Louis with another kiss and a slap on his arse, making his way towards his wardrobe to get dressed.

 

~~~~~

 

They dropped Louis off in front of his high-school. Louis quickly walked around the car to get to the driver's side, where Harry was sitting and looked at him with his wide blue eyes.

"When can I see you again?"

And no. Nope. Not happening. No way Harry was going to see Louis again. The boy would only become attached or fall in love with him or something like that and Harry couldn't have that. That wasn't going to happen. But before he could say something, he heard some kids yelling homophobic comments that were clearly directed to Louis. He felt rage burning inside of him, thinking back at his own coming out and how cruel some kids could be. He got out of the car and pulled Louis protectively behind himself.

"Why don't you just fuck off before I take your cock and shove it up your own ass?" He shouted and his eyes provoked the boy that was the loudest of all of them, challenging him to say something else. Apparently, the boy had nothing to say back, he just stood there and looked at Harry, dumbfounded.

"Not so loud anymore, huh? Come on, get lost you imbeciles!" Harry ordered with a stern look, and it seemed as if they at least had some sense of authority, as they backed off towards the school, away from Louis and him.

"Fuckheads," Harry muttered, turning around again, only to find Louis behind him with wide eyes, holding something like surprise and adoration in them.

"Thank you." Louis breathed, wrapping himself around Harry, hugging him tightly. Harry just stayed there, waiting for Louis to let him go again so that he could be on his way.

"Alright. Have fun at school." He said, halfway into the car again, but he got held up by Louis tugging at his arm. Ugh. That kid was relentless.

"What?" Harry sighed.

"Can I see you again? Please?" Louis almost pouted. But no, Harry was not falling for it.

"You'll see me in your dreams," Harry said sweetly, smirking and tugging his arm free to get into the car. He closed the door and immediately started the car. After a few meters, Harry took one look in the side mirror, seeing Louis standing there with a frown on his face and a brunette girl hurrying to his side. Probably his friend.  

He turned his gaze back on the road, focusing on driving Liam and him to work.

"Was he any good?" Liam asked. And though this was a normal question for Harry, a normal conversation he had with Liam almost every other day, he didn't really want to answer this time.

"Almost wore me out, that kid." Was the thing he eventually settled on, not offering any more information. Liam didn't seem to mind the short answer, he only hummed and laughed a bit.

"So how do you feel about being a dad?" Liam asked as they were walking from the parking garage towards the lifts of their record label.

"Ask me about that in a few weeks and we will see," Harry grinned, "but no, I think Cara and I did a fairly good job, didn't we? As far as I can tell, Logan is a cute baby." He tried to hide his pride, but Liam looked right through him.

"All baby's are cute. But yes, you did a really good job." Liam smiled at him, and Harry just had to kiss him, so he did, a small peck like they gave each other every once in a while. They had been friends as long as Harry could remember, Liam has always been by his side, going with him through everything good and bad life threw at them. They went through the 'shit I like boys' phase together, experimenting a little with each other, they tried drugs together for the first time and they told each other everything. Liam's mum was the closest thing Harry had to a mother when growing up and Liam was like his brother.

When they had to part ways to get into their respective offices, Harry planted a kiss on Liam's head and then let him go.

"Bye Haz, see you later for lunch?" Liam asked.

"Yep, see you there. Love you." Harry answered, already on his way.

"Love you, too!" Liam called after him, already around the corner.

And yeah. Liam was the only person Harry ever loved besides his own mother. No one has ever meant more to him than his best friend. And Harry didn't expect that to change anytime soon. He just was not meant to love somebody or even be in love. He was too fucked up for that.

 

~~~~~

 

A few hours later, Harry was in a meeting about some new upcoming musician, talking about a possible record deal, but at the moment he wasn't really focused on the topic. He was more interested in the guy's lawyer, with whom he had held fierce, challenging eye contact through the whole meeting. Harry smirked, he was _so_ going to fuck that one later.

As soon as the meeting was over, Harry caught the lawyer's eyes and then made his way to the men's toilets, waiting. Not a minute later, the door opened again and the man in question stepped through the door. _Bingo_. While the lawyer took a piss, Harry went and locked the door. Thank god to whoever thought of getting locks for the whole bathroom, not only the stalls.

"Good meeting, don't you think?" The guy questioned, apparently in the mood to talk. But that was not what was on Harry's mind. He wanted to fuck. Fast and hard.

"I don't think I'm in the mood for small talk," Harry said huskily into the man's ear, "what about you?" He asked while he gripped the man's hips from behind and pressed himself to his back.

"Okay. Yes. Me neither." The guy breathed, hands quickly dropping to his belt, fumbling it open and pushing his pants down together with his boxers, so that his ass was exposed to Harry. And that's exactly what Harry was talking about. He hurried to open his own belt, taking the two small packages out of the back pocket of his jeans and freed his cock. He stroked himself a few times until he was hard enough, while he quickly shoved a finger inside of the guy's ass, followed by a second shortly after. He decided that two would have to suffice, quickly rolled on the condom and lathered it up with the rest of the lube.

Harry grabbed his cock, lining himself up with the guy's hole and then slammed in. The lawyer moaned loudly, so Harry pressed a hand to his mouth while fucking into him.

"Don't think that this will help your client in getting that record deal, just so that we're clear," Harry grunted after a while, still fucking into him relentlessly. The guy only nodded, one of his hands reaching down to pull himself off, holding himself up against the wall with the other. A few thrusts later, Harry felt him constricting around his dick as he came, conveniently shooting directly into the urinal. Harry only needed a few thrusts more before he also reached his orgasm, shooting into the condom with a groan. He pulled out, got rid of the condom and pulled his pants up again. When he turned around, the guy was also already dressed again, shooting Harry a wink and then left the toilets.

That was exactly the kind of sex Harry wanted to have: fast, rough, uncomplicated and no strings attached. Perfect.

 

~~~~~

 

Harry was sat on the sofa in Cara's and Taylor's living room, holding a sleepy Logan in his arms. It had been one week since that little boy was born and Harry still hadn't fully comprehended that he was a father now. When Cara first asked him to donate his sperm, he laughed for almost a whole minute before he saw the serious expression on her face. He told her no at least ten times, he wouldn't have even thought about having children at all. Yes, he knew that Cara and Taylor had wanted one for years, always searching for the right donor, or trying to get accepted for adoption, but he wasn't really there for the process. While Cara and he had been friends since school, he never was really fond of Taylor, but he learned to deal with her over time. He saw that Cara was happy and so he was too, at least for her. In the end, Cara convinced him to donate his sperm with the most emotional speech he ever heard coming out of her mouth, telling him that they really couldn't wait any longer and that they both wanted this so much and that it would only have benefits if the dad was somehow in the child's life. Her most convincing point, though, even if it was a low blow, was that Harry was not getting any younger, which yeah. Harry hated hearing about his age. So in whatever drunken or drugged state he had been, he eventually agreed. And now here he was, ten months later, holding his son in his arms and about to sign away his rights.

"Have you read through it all?" Cara asked from the kitchen.

"Yeah. Seems alright. As far as I can tell, anyway." He knew why he had hired Liam to handle his law stuff. He just wasn't cut out for things like that.

"Taylor checked it through, she said it was fine," Cara told him, appearing in the doorway with a kitchen towel over her shoulder.

"And why should I trust her?" Harry snorted. Right. Taylor was a lawyer, too.

"She's going to become Logan's mum, Harry. I think it's safe to say that she only wants the best for him, as we all do." Cara spoke softly.

"Yeah, yeah. I get it," Harry gave in, "Can you hold him while I sign the papers?", he asked Cara and waited for her to take Logan before he grabbed the pen and signed his name at the bottom of the last page. That was it. He was officially not Logan's dad anymore.

"Thank you, Harry," Taylor suddenly spoke from behind him, Harry hadn't heard her coming in, "you know that means the world to me, to us, right? Really, thank you," she said and Harry felt a small hand on his shoulder.

Right. That was the nicest thing Taylor ever said to him, Harry reckoned.

"You're welcome," Harry tried giving her a little smile while standing up to leave.

"Ah, right, before I leave..." He said, reaching for the paper in his pocket, handing it to Cara, "Take this."

She accepted the paper and unfolded it. Harry could tell the exact moment she realized what it was. Her eyes almost bulged out of her head.

"Harry!! Are you crazy? What is this?" She exclaimed, looking unbelievingly at Harry. Taylor got behind her to see for herself and immediately her eyes went wide as well.

"That's a cheque," Taylor realized, "That's a cheque worth two million dollars." They both looked at him waiting for him to say something.

"Yes, it is. And I want you to have it." Harry confirmed.

"But why?" Taylor asked. And really? What a stupid question.

"Well, my son has to grow up with two crazy women, so this is the least I can do for him," Harry said with a grin, but only half joking. Cara looked at him with tears in her eyes and then handed Logan to Taylor to throw herself at Harry, hugging him tightly.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." She whispered, overwhelmed. Harry only hugged her back and said nothing. He looked up over Cara's shoulder to see Taylor looking at him, sincere gratitude in her eyes. She nodded at him and Harry closed his eyes again, squeezing Cara again shortly before he turned to go. He knew he had done the right thing. Cara deserved to be happy.


End file.
